Ears
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Harry recieves quit a bit of surprising news he never expected coming while at number Twelve, Grimmauld place. Hermione/Fred fluff....oneshot!


**Title:** Ears

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Pairing: **Fred & Hermione…duh

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Yet another Fred x Hermione story from me. For I love the couple too bits! Please take a wee moment to **R&R** as all comments are adored and welcomed.

**Enjoy!!**

Quietly muttering amongst themselves upstairs in the dark landing above the kitchen Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with the twins, Listen intently in on the conversation below them. The large dirty old house was silent as the adults below talked together secretly unaware of listening in ears.

Ginny soon joined in on the fun, peering down at the flesh colored string which the extendable ear was connected to Fred's as they all toned in interestedly. All were bunched around Fred, Hermione leaning into his shoulder for a better hear, as all eyes were wide with anticipation.

A familiar deep voice soon sounded as all looked too each other all recognizing the snippy deep voice as Harry looked up quickly in disbelief.

"Is Snape part of the order…?" He questioned looking up surprised at all of them, who just frowned to shack there heads. "And they all actually trust him?" he added.

"Not everyone" Hermione breathed turning to him to bit her lip. "But I hear he's been a reliable sorce as he's good at his work in the order, has done many good things" she began.

"Still's a git" Ron shot looking downwards suddenly as he spotted Hermione's ginger cat Crookshanks at the head of the stairs. "Oi….Hermione there's your cat!!" he pointed a finger.

Peering down Hermione with surprise eyed her fluffy orange cat along with her all her friends as they all gasped as Fred yanked on the extendable ear, as her cat licked his lips.

Then with that done all watched the cat swing and stretch at the ear. Swatting at it too catch it as all in turn helped Fred to try and pull it up out of harms way.

"Crookshack's no stop it!!…" Hermione hissed down the stairs to her pet, hitting her hands down onto the banister as the cat bit and tore at the ear. "No leave it alone, bad…..kitty!!"

"Hermione do something!!" Ron cried out.

"I'm trying!!," she insisted.

"Well try harder!!" George piped in.

"Or else our ear!!" Fred continued, in the struggle with the feisty feline.

"Is going to be……!!" George added.

"Cat food!!" Fred finished, tugging hard on the string with both hands with a curse.

But try as she might Hermione soon failed in her quest as the ginger cat soon ran off with the twin's invention. All sighted in disappointment slumming there shoulders in defeat.

"Crookshank's bad... cat!" Hermione called after her pet shacking her head with an apology too all the rest who let out, deep breathes "He didn't even bother... too listen to me that naughty cat, no treats for him tonight" she crossed her arms over her chest huffily.

"Hermione I hate your cat" called out George from the other side of the banisher with a smile holding up the bitten off string of the extendable ear. "For look what your pig faced mangy cat has done!? It's ruined mine and Fred's hard end works" he eyed a bit of salvia on the end on the string with an raised red eyebrow.

"And on top of that he ran off with our merchandize without…paying" Fred called grabbing the string as he turned too Hermione with a pouting look as he held it up to her. "For look at this mess!? There's nothing left!! I dare say you owe us a new ear" he quickly informed her.

"What that's silly" She said quickly with a snort.

"No its not"

"Yes it is,"

"Is not…!!" he argued.

"Fred honestly there only…children's jokes" she said back quickly with a nod "For your making a big deal off this, for really grow up would you." she brisked.

"Weasley's wizard Wheeze's jokes, are not just for children but all the same it costs time and gallons sweet pea" Fred remarked proudly holding up a hand to her bidding his fingers. "So cost up Granger where is the money…mmm?" he grinned toothily.

Harry who stood next to Hermione watched the exchange between those two with confusion as he had never before seen them battle it out. It was intriguing however as he wondered what was going on here for something seemed fishy.

Looking across to Ron, he meet his best friend's eyes too have him only look quickly away downstairs to the landing, with an odd twisted sour look upon his face.

Harry's curiosity rose even further at this when Ginny rolling her eyes gave her older brother a good clap on the shoulder.

"Fine….then if you're refusing to replace our ear the normal way I guess then I will just have too take yours instead." Fred then said as he quickly held up the flesh colored string too her ear. "For I fully on promise it won't hurt…much, that is for it'll be quick an easy for all that's needed is a simple snip and a wave of the wand, and the jobs well done." he made cutting scissor fingers at her.

"There will be blood though." George called in with a snigger to his twin. "But not a lot mind you for its all in a good day's….. work."

"And I swear I'll be… gentle" Fred added lastly, as Hermione gave him a sharp look perishing her lips as she gave out a frustrated sigh caught in the middle of the twins. "So what do you say… aye? Up for the job Hermione? For you do after all, have the cutest little ears as they will be perfect for the lot" He brushed her curly brown hair back behind her ears exposing them happily.

Harry's eyebrows shy rocketed up at this as he leaning quickly over too Ginny, who stood by Ron now whispered into her ear as their heads bumped.

"Okay what is going on?" he asked quite bluntly. "What have you all done to Hermione and Fred for they are acting strange? Slip something into there pumpkin juice of late have…you?" he asked.

"Goodness no…" Ginny laughed, watching the two bicker on with a smile. "And if I had I don't think it would have matter much as those two are hopelessly smitten enough already." she giggled.

"What!?" Harry exploded, flying spite everywhere.

"Oh didn't you know… Harry?" she asked matter of factly with a swing of her long red hair which in its wake whipped poor Harry in the face. "Fred and Hermione are a couple now and have been one all summer long, isn't that something" she said happily.

Harry's jaw hit the floor, as he quickly turned back around to face Ron who was darkly sulking lost in his own thoughts a clear sign he was down in the dumps over this. Ginny laughed at Harry's blown a way flabbergasted expression as he clearly had not had a clue, even with all the hints…boys.

"Wow…." he soon mussed, lost for words.

"I know…" George cut in as they both turned to him as he nodded his head with a goofy smile over to the mixed matched couple. ''Surprised me to and I'm his twin! Wacky couple that one. I'll bet on how long they will last for…for I'll say another month or possibly a few more...days?" He said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Harry laughed at this as they all watched Fred and Hermione duke it out. Fred tried several times to tie the flesh string around her ears, as she swatted back at him playfully still refusting his offer.

This was so bizarre, Harry had to say but then again it wasn't so much as he had always had a feeling that Hermione would end up in the Weasley household. He just never expected it too be with Fred, as he had always thought it would be with Ron, but love was odd that way he supposed.

He guessed after all that she and Fred made a working bargained deal as she was normally along with poor Miss Weasley one of the few whom always put a stop too Fred and George's trick and treats. As she was a good soure of right conscious as the twin's pranks sometimes went a bit too far.

But the way they were looking at each other Harry knew these two were sticking threw it for the long shot as they seemed very happy.

All the Weasley's and everyone else didn't seem too mind the couple but Harry had a deep down feeling that poor Ron was the only one against it for he had lucked out big time it would seem.

Dinner was then called soon later as it all started off with a loud scream out too the twins as the two Apparenated, down the stairs scaring poor Miss Weasley out of her right mind.

Harry was then whisked away by his friends and Godfather for a good hot meal. As he hoped now that he was here he would find out some answers to this craziness, for he was clueless.

Ron who sat by Ginny who sat by George ate their dinner eagerly along with all the rest of the family and its quests. George sat just eyeing Hermione's cat evilly, as it licked its lips tautly at him after it's tasty earish meal.

"I'm going to get those ears of yours" Fred breathed over to Hermione. He slapped his hand down on her leg soon giving it a good squeeze as she yelped. "Weather you bloody well like it or not for its fair payment after all as I'll have my dear old extendable ears revenge two for…….one for the taking" he chuckled gleefully.

"You can try Mr.Weasley." She whispered back giving his hand a just as strong squeeze back as there fingers intertwined soon under the kitchen table as she added with a daring sly smile. "But you'll have to catch me first…. later on" She said leaning up in her seat to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh well see about…... that" He drawled winking back at her impishly as he tugged at her left earlobe for good measure. "For they'll come off all the same either way for that's a golden guarantee for I do always get what I want" he gave a evil laughter hugging her to him all in good fun kissing her sweetly on the forehead, as the two giggled together all through out the night carefree.

**The End**

Just a twisted around scene from the fifth movie and book I always liked. I am always going too have Ron be a bit sour about Fred/Hermione in any of my stories. For I like him and his character a lot!! but just not with Hermione, but darn they end together anyways what a darn shame.


End file.
